80 years
by Music.is.my.life.Kenzie
Summary: 80 years after Edward left Bella has a new...family..Rated T for Swearing...not so good at summaries. Previously on Alice-Bella-Rosalie page
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

Bella's pov

I woke up to a fight. Figures I always do. I know it sounds a bit weird because vampires can't sleep, but whatever I can is one of the talents me and my sisters have. We can take other peoples powers. Very useful gift if you ask me. Well back to before. This time the fight was between MacKenzie and Raven, again. They fight over the stupidest crap. "Shit" I said walking into the war zone. "I was sleeping you know" "yes I did know; now get out of the way so I can kill this little shit head." "Oh no you will not."

Dylan said putting up a wall around him and Mackenzie.

"Dylan that's so not fair" Raven said whining. "Yes it is fair Raven, now stop fighting and get ready for school or Kate will kill you." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. They looked at me with quizzical looks; I just moved my head back and forth to show them they didn't want to know. "Bye," I said to them before leaving the room._ What to wear, what to wear _I thought to myself. I ended up asking the girls for help. Mackenzie said to wear my royal blue tank top, Olivia said to wear my cut up jeans (they had a lot of holes)

Rae/raven said to wear my blue high heels, and Kate/Kaitlyn said to wear brown contact lenses because of my white eyes. Rae explained to her she would be morphing us to look like humans. That's one of her powers. "o.k." Kate said before leaving. "So," I asked. "What cars are we taking?" "IM TAKEING THE PORSHE!" Mackenzie screamed. _Damn_. I loved that thing. "Its ok, Bella you can drive the Camaro Convertible Concept. Ok" Kate told me. I smiled sweetly at her to thank her. "LETS GO" Alexandra shouted. You see today was the first day of the new year of school. We had gone to this school last year so we still had our old friends. Today we were REALLY exited because Alexandre said there was a new "coven" of Vampires starting off the year there. So we walked outside and each of us took a car. It took us about 5 minutes to get to school. When we got there I saw that Mackenzie brought her Guitar. She loved playing. "Hey guys what do you want me to play?" "How about Tear Drops on My Guitar, by Taylor Swift" I suggested. "Umm ok everyone agree?" there was a lot of nods. "ok here we go,"

**Teardrops on My Guitar**  
Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about.  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without.

Drew talks to me.  
I laugh, cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone, when he's with me.

He says he's so in love.  
He's finally got it right.  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

Drew walks by me.  
Can he tell that I cant breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky, cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough.  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he won't see.

Once she was done I saw a crowd of humans staring at her. Even when she morphed she looked pretty. I was about to say something when I saw she was growling at something. Well mentally at least. "Mackenzie what's wrong??" I asked her. "The Cullen's" she snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue…

Edwards's pov

It's been 80 years, 80 years since my Bella died. I haven't gone to school since. My family was ganging up on me because they wanted me to get on with my life. Surprisingly Rosalie had been the most supportive between my family. She said she understands the feeling of having lost everything. Her everything is her beauty, Emmett, and her humanity. She only lost one of them. I lost EVERYTHING. My Bella, Alice, my friends, my music and mostly my family. Once we had left forks Alice got so mad at me and me mad at her she left. That's the first thing that tore our family apart. She left for 5 years on an "extended honeymoon" with Jasper. They came back once they found out about Bella, she had died. So today was the first day of school. We had currently lived in California. It was way too sunny, so we moved here to Port McNicoll, Ontario. Here the weather would change on a dime. We were going to a high school called MSS. There wasn't a huge population, so that would be good and bad. Fewer humans to fantasize about killing, which was good. The bad Thing was that we would stand out…a lot. "EDWARD, time for school." Rosalie called to me. I was kind of happy about going back to school, but without Bella it wouldn't be the same. "Coming," I told them. I got dressed and went down stairs to see Alice jumping up and down. "Let's go," I said sighing. I got into my Volvo with my siblings. When we got to the school I was surprised to see that my car wasn't the nicest one there.

Actually there were 6 Porsches in the parking lot. Side by side but different colors. _Nice cars. I wonder what there insides look like,_ Rosalie thought. I shook my head as in telling her no. She looked disappointed, but quickly happy. My whole family looked really happy. Even I felt happy, which was odd. Then we saw a girl playing guitar. I had to admit she was really good. It was like the music was drawing me closer and closer. I recognized the song it was _Teardrops on My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. Before I could stop myself I walked over to her and her family? They didn't look related. When the music stopped I could see the player staring at me with this evil glare. They looked like they were discussing something, But then they come over to us. "Come with us" the raven hair girl said. Somehow our feet were moving. When we finally stopped we were in the middle of a clearing. That's when something weird happened. They started changing. Not like changing their clothes but like changing their bodies. "What the hell" I said. That's when I saw it…they were vampires. "Are you vampires." Jasper asked whispering. "No, were aliens from planet Mars sent to suck out your brains, YES you idiot were vampires" one of them said. That's when the last one changed. OMFG Bella. It was my Bella. "Allow me to introduce my family, I'm Alexandria but you can call me Alex, this is MacKenzie, Olivia, Raven but we call her Rae, Bella, Dylan, and Austin." I was staring in disbelief. "Well Bella already knows who we are,"_ well stupid so do we-_Austin. "I am Emmett and these people are Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Oh god Bella was so beautiful. God bad Edward, bad she probably has a mate. Oh but, but. Oh god I am thinking to myself. It's almost as pathetic as talking to myself. "So would you like to come to our home and meet our parents after school?" Austin Asked Emmett. "Umm ok…can we bring our parents?" oh god Emmett DUH._ Holy shit…Bella has changed a lot._ Rosalie said in her head. "Umm we'll see you after school," I said to them. "Ok just fallow our Scent there. It should be really easy." Alexandria said before they all left. "OH MY GOD…did that just happen?" Rosalie asked Emmett quietly. "Yes honey I think it did."


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie's POV

**Mackenzie's POV**

"AHHH ALEX WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" "Because Mackenzie we need to get to know them for Isabella's sake." She replied. You see I hate the Cullen's almost everyone in my family does, except Alex. Bella and I actually have a good reason too. They are the reason we are vampires. Yep them bloodsucker things.

They are also the reason four humans died. When Bella and I woke up from the change we didn't know what we were capable of. Of course I already knew that the Cullen's were vampires Bella told me EVERYHING there was to know. "Mackenzie, Get your little ass down here their going to be here in 5 minutes." Kate told me.

I looked in the mirror to check my makeup. Damn my eyes are red. I need to control my anger. "BELLA" I screamed. "Yes Mack?" she backed up when she saw my eyes." "Umm Bells your eyes are aqua." _Well at least my eyes are an actual eye color. You are so busted. Kate's gonna kill you if you snap at our guests.-_Bella._ Wow look at this house. Pretty-_Esme._ Oh my god Bellas alive. I hope she forgives me for her 18__th__ birthday. It was a mistake.-_Jasper._ Uhhhh-_ Emmett. God they are so freaking dumb.

**Edwards Pov**

Damn I am so nervous. Then I felt a wave of calm around me. "Thanks Jazz," he gave me a dirty look before nodding._ God fucking damn it Bella I am not going to kill them just put their asses on fire. Then you can put the fire out ok...Gees.-_MacKenzie. I was terrified after hearing that. _Knock knock _Carlisle knocked on the door.

Oh no, no turning back now….I don't know why I was worried until I saw a girl with jet black hair and Bold red eyes open the door. What the hell am I talking about I'm still scared, of…What was her name….oh ya Mac? Or was it Mackenzie. "Its Mackenzie," she said with a smirk. What the hell how did she know that I said that? "Did I say that out loud?" my family looked at me like I was crazy. Oh god she was a mind reader.

"Well are you fucking coming in or not?" she asked us. "Wow such language for a little girl." Emmett taunted her. "WELL I WOULDN'T BE A VAMPIRE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SO SHUT YOUR HOLE AND GET THE FUCK IN THE FUCKING HOUSE." We all stared at her with out mouths open wide.

"I told you to shut them not open them wider." She grinned. That's when we walked in. I was surprised at what I saw. There were 4 pianos, 4 Guitars, and 4 drum sets. "Hey Mack do you play?" "For one don't call me Mack, and two play what piano?" I nodded my head. "Ya I do, Me, Bella, Alex and Olivia do." "Can I here you guys play?"

"Whatever….BELLA, ALEX, LIVI, the piano player wants to see us play!" Piano player?? In a few seconds Bella, Alex, and Olivia were at different pianos, with different weird carvings engraved into them. "O.k. girls lets play." Alex told them. My family was now intently listening to whatever the girl were going to play. That's when I heard it. It was Bellas Lullaby. The Lullaby I use to play for her.

**Bellas POV**

I was so surprised when Mackenzie told us to play My lullaby, and I was confused. I already knew they knew how to play it. They are better then Edward for Jesus Christ! But I still went along and played. I couldn't help but notice every single one of their mouths dropped, IT was sooo funny. I opened my mind to Edward…_HAHA I can play better then you now…..MUH HAHAHAHA…_yes I maybe going crazy but whatever.

After I closed my mind I looked at him with a smug smile. After we finished playing I said "you like it Alice?" She ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me. "I missed you sooo much Bella!!"

"I missed you to Alice and you to Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Damn I even missed Rose for crying out loud," I said without thinking. Carlisle looked at me like I had two heads "and yes I did miss Edward to but I seem to like you guys more right now." "Sooo Bella what's your Gift?" rose asked to try to lighten the mood. Jasper caught on and sent a wave of calm over everyone. "Ummm I'll show you later o.k." they dropped the subject. _God bells we need to shop and get a dress for the wedding Alice_ "what wedding Alice" I said quickly. _Oh shit she can read minds…AHHH when will they stop coming then maybe be more people that have visions!! Alice._

I started to laugh at her little Tirade. Everyone look at me like I was crazy but it was worth it. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" "Temper temper" I said back to her. Both families just stood back trying to hold back laughter the whole time. I didn't notice but my eyes were starting to change color. _Hey Mack, livi you guys need some fighting practice…if you know what I mean... Hey here's a thought how bout jasper for Kenzie and Rosalie for Livi wouldn't that be a sight….ha-ha_ me. I sent that message to Mackenzie and Olivia to see if they would attack me. Guess what it worked. As soon as I said it they lunged at me. I blew them back with a gust of wind. "ILL GET YOU" they both screamed at me.


End file.
